


around his neck is everything you are

by orphan_account



Category: The Horrors (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Collars, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Leashes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, just a bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Joe's skin is already sticky with sweat when Josh moves his hands further up, onto his sharp little hipbones and up his ribs, beginning to flush with a tint of pink. his nipples are budding hard in the cool air of the room, but Josh makes a point of avoiding them when he runs his thumbs over Joe's chest.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'you're such a pretty little kitty,' Josh breathes. he's not that much taller than Joe, actually, that's mostly the hair, but with both of them kneeling on the bed, and Joe looking all nervous and subservient, he feels way bigger of all sudden. also, Joe's petite, with slight shoulders and thin limbs, and he's got those pouty lips and big blue eyes, and with all that taken together Josh just has this urge to press him back into the mattress and devour him already.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	around his neck is everything you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timedowls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timedowls/gifts).



> titled after "Animal Lover" by Suede.
> 
> for the sake of visuals, Joe's kitten ears ([x](http://www.etsy.com/listing/158774347/black-inner-pink-9-cm-kitty-cat-ear-hair?ref=sr_gallery_1&sref=sr_9ebfca7c8536d4843d7a55d31a94990c51c0a6295ca8d281735814c966cc836e_1377890791_14163770_black&ga_search_query=cosplay+cat+ears+bells+black&ga_order=most_relevant&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=ZZ&ga_search_type=handmade)) and his tail ([x](http://www.etsy.com/listing/152580506/shadow-fox-tail-anal-plug-pick-your-own?ref=sr_gallery_20&ga_search_query=tail+butt+plug&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_ship_to=ZZ&ga_ref=auto7&ga_search_type=handmade))

the thing about Joe is, he's got a lovely little mouth. at least, that's the first thing Josh really notices when he enters the bedroom, not sleep-slack like the rest of his face, but he's got his bottom lip caught between his teeth, turning it taut and tight and ever so swollen. the colour makes a rather nice contrast to both the white of the sheets, of his milky skin, and the black of his hair and the shorts he's wearing, a little spot of flushed pink. lovely.

Josh pads over slowly to the bed, careful to not scare Joe up, and perches himself on the corner of it. the way Joe is curled sideways next to the headboard, has to be with the leash tied tightly to it, all Josh can really reach without his weight dipping into the mattress is his thighs. he goes for that, slowly strokes up the side of one, the soft skin, and feels Joe shudder just a bit beneath his touch.

'kitten,' he coos, 'kitten, wake up.'

he goes to watch Joe's face for a reaction, for his eyes to blink open sleepily and his little tongue to flick out and wet his lips, the way he usually does it when he's just woken up, but Joe just bites his lip a bit tighter and makes a soft sleepy sound.

'kitten.'

Josh's fingers slip between Joe's legs, pet the soft insides of his thighs, and Joe rubs his head into the pillow, obviously indulging in the soft touch even if he's only half conscious. the little bells attached to his soft kitten ears jingle with movement, but he doesn't budge. Josh reckons he does make for a very realistic cat.

'nap time's over, kitten,' Josh whispers, soft, and his hand moves up, teasing at the part of Joe's legs just beneath where they disappear into his tight briefs. 'come on.'

maybe he accidentally – on purpose – rubs his knuckles against where Josh knows the base of the plug is resting snug against Joe's arse, but either way, that does get a reaction.

Joe's eyes open slowly, blinking down at Josh with bleary blue eyes, hazy with sleep and smudged with kohl. he makes a soft sound, somewhere between a self-satisfied mewl and a purr, and fixes his eyes on Josh expectantly.

Josh decides to oblige by his silent bidding and moves further onto the bed, still careful. his hand goes into Joe's hair, scratches softly behind the fuzzy black ears he's got, and he asks, 'did you have a good nap, kitten?'

Joe purrs and nods, slowly, head grinding softly against the pillow. his pink tongue laps at his own lips, getting them all shiny wet, and he grins up lazily at Josh.

'I brought you some snacks, if you like. figured you'd be hungry.'

Joe blinks with pretty blue doll eyes, and Josh places the little bowl of water on the bedspread. he keeps the ring of his fingers tightly around it, to make sure it doesn't spill, and with the other hand, he reaches two digestives on his flat palm out to Joe, close enough to his head he can nibble them even with the leash keeping him in place. he's really hungry, Josh knows that, considering he's been tied to the bed since they got home late last night and left alone since Josh got up this morning. it's been maybe fourteen hours, but Joe eats like it's been a whole two weeks, quickly and chewing noisily, and basically nuzzling his face into Josh's palm. his ears jingle and his fluffy tail bounces a bit with every movement he makes to crane his neck forward that bit more.

Josh reckons that maybe he's enjoying it a bit too much.

'now, now, kitten. don't forget your manners.'

he pulls his hand away, finds that it's mostly empty save for some tiny biscuit crumbs, and wipes it off on the sheets. they need to be washed as it is. Joe gives him the most earnest apologetic look from under his fringe, and Josh pets the nape of his neck.

'be a good pet, yes?'

Joe nods. he moves that bit more forward until he can reach the water bowl as well, laps at it slowly, softly, but the water still splashes a bit, Josh can see little droplets of it glistening on his cheeks. still, he decides to just let Joe be, for now, even tilts the bowl a bit to help him get the last bit of water. no fun in a dehydrated pet.

when he's done, after he's really licked up the last few drops from the metal of the bowl, Joe smiles up at Josh, that tiny closed-lipped smile he's got that makes him look more like a cat than the ears and tail and his smudgy whiskers and kitten nose drawn on in eyeliner ever could.

'did you like your meal?' Josh asks, and his hands go to where he'd tied the leash onto the headboard.

Joe lets his tongue play across his lips as an affirmation, or maybe because Josh has finished undoing the knot and is now pulling him up to kneel by his collar, careful enough to not choke, but still forceful enough to cut into his skin a bit.

'look at you.'

Josh runs both of his hands up Joe's lean thighs, makes a point of pressing the leather of the leash into his skin while he does it, and does exactly that. the thing is, it's so incredibly easy for Josh to just undo Joe, to get him all open and needy and submissive, lips parted and eyes wild, especially when he's been decidedly not sexual about proving to Joe that he's the one in control, and especially especially when he's just punished him. especially especially especially when he deserves further punishment, given the darker-black stains on his shorts.

Joe's skin is already sticky with sweat when Josh moves his hands further up, onto his sharp little hipbones and up his ribs, beginning to flush with a tint of pink. his nipples are budding hard in the cool air of the room, but Josh makes a point of avoiding them when he runs his thumbs over Joe's chest.

'you're such a pretty little kitty,' Josh breathes. he's not that much taller than Joe, actually, that's mostly the hair, but with both of them kneeling on the bed, and Joe looking all nervous and subservient, he feels way bigger of all sudden. also, Joe's petite, with slight shoulders and thin limbs, and he's got those pouty lips and big blue eyes, and with all that taken together Josh just has this urge to press him back into the mattress and devour him already.

he lets the very edge of his thumb brush Joe's nipple and says, 'say something, will you, kitten' mainly so he'll have something to think about that isn't his self-control about to shatter.

punishment comes first.

'thank you, Sir,' Joe breathes out, his voice already soft and gone, and the words vibrate into Josh's hands where they're resting on his ribcage.

'thanks for what?'

'feeding me.' Joe has the most earnest little devoted look on his face, eyes big and blown, and Josh has to reach up to stroke him behind one fuzzy ear. 'and undoing my leash.'

right, the leash. Josh's still got the end of it clasped loosely in one hand.

'should probably tie that again,' he says.

then does it, leans over to wind the leash around the metal bar of the headboard and make a tight knot. like this, it's loose enough that he can move Joe around the bed as he pleases, or have Joe move around the bed as he orders. both sound good enough. through the leash, Josh thinks he can feel a little bit of a tremble, feel Joe shake so much it even goes through his collar.

when he's secured the knot, Josh pulls back and says, 'I'd normally be asking you if you thought about what you did wrong, but judged by the state of your shorts, you haven't.'

for emphasis, he reaches down and pulls at the soft cotton that's gone stiff and nasty with dried come, and he can actually see it creeping up into Joe's face, that look of regret and shame and obedience. Josh loves it.

'I'm sorry, Sir.'

'sorry for what?' Josh's hand goes to Joe's slightly smaller one, wraps around it as if like that, he could feel just where and how Joe had touched himself. 'I told you not to play with yourself.'

Joe looks at him with big moon eyes, and he says, sounding all nervous and submissive, but without a shake in his voice, 'for making myself come.' he bites his wet lower lip and says, 'and I didn't touch myself because you told me not to, I just...' his face is pinking already, glowing soft and pretty, and he says, 'rocked my hips a little bit.'

Josh has to bite back a hiss at that, at the mental image of Joe grinding his arse down onto the plug inside of him, his half-hard cock wetting his shorts with precome. Joe biting the pillow or his own lip to keep the squeals from slipping out, making himself come just by rutting his hips, maybe more than once. fuck. Josh's supposed to be the one in control here, shit's sake.

'kitten, you know the reason I put you in a time out was because you made a mistake, right?'

'yes, Sir.' Joe lets his gaze drop down to the sheets, face steadily turning a darker shade of pink, and says, 'it's just, I was so bored all morning with you gone. and I couldn't stop thinking about you.' he looks genuinely humiliated, shrinking into himself, and he says, 'I'm sorry, Sir.'

'you know just sorry isn't enough, kitten.'

Josh's one hand goes to stroke the nape of Joe's neck, because he knows it sends a shiver up Joe's spine, gets him turned on and trembling in anticipation at the same time, and that's a thing he loves more than anything.

'get on all fours for me.'

'yes, Sir.' Joe's slow when he turns, limbs weak with what it is, the state of mind he gets into when he's being disciplined that turns him all soft and malleable and willing to do anything Josh asks of him, and ends up getting the leash tangled all around his neck before Josh decides to be courteous and remove it.

'keep your head up,' Josh orders, and Joe obeys, his ears jingling and the muscles in his neck tensing.

Josh can see his chest contract with every shallow breath he takes. he moves his thumbs to hook into the waistband of Joe's tiny shorts, pulls them down slowly and carefully rearranges Joe's tail where he'd had it hanging out through one leg of them. maybe he makes a point to jolt the plug inside of Joe again, and of making sure that the fuzzy synthetic fur tickles the sensitive inside of his thigh when the shorts are all the way off, just because the combination of those two presses a nice, squeaky sigh, almost a mewl from Joe's mouth.

'quiet, kitten.'

Josh takes a second to savour the view in front of him. he loves having Joe on all fours, in general, likes to watch him grind his head into the pillow in pleasure while he's getting fucked, to clip his teeth down the dip of his spine and along his sharp shoulders and to grip his hips, the space below his ribs or his wrists and pound into him relentlessly hard. the thing with Joe is, he glows when he's really turned on, like right now, he's already flushed and sweaty when he's barely even been touched. Josh runs his thumb over the curve of Joe's pert little arse, licks his lips in anticipation because Joe can't see.

still, he must have taken a minute too long to appreciate the sight, because then the next second Joe whines, 'what're you going to do to me?'

'shh, kitten.' Josh's one hand goes up to stroke the nape of Joe's neck, to really underline that he should shut up already, and the other hand keeps rubbing his arse. 'you know that I don't like when I have to punish you, yeah?'

'yeah.'

that's a blatant lie, because Josh loves it, he loves to feel Joe trembling and heaving and coming undone beneath him, loves listening to his whimpers and sniffles. in turn, Joe loves it just as much, even when he's whimpering and sniffling and clawing at the sheets. really, Josh reckons, it's not very much of a punishment as it is an excuse for him to push Joe past his breaking point.

'but you've got to learn it somehow.' Josh strokes him again and says, 'you're going to receive ten slaps. should be enough.'

Joe nods, and that's permission for Josh to reach out and slap his hand onto Joe's arse.

There's the clapping sound of flesh on flesh, and a stinging pain in Josh's palm, and then, because he's a good pet who doesn't need to be instructed to count, Joe says, 'one.'

Josh has to smirk at that, and so he brings his palm down a second time. 'two.'

and a third time, 'three.'

Josh runs his palm carefully over Joe's one arse cheek, feels the flesh there heated, pinker than the rest of his skin.

the next two smacks go on the other cheek, and right when Joe breathes out, 'five,' that's when his voice is shaky, distorted with tears welling up. five slaps, that's usually how many it takes for Joe to break, for his elbows to buckle and his head to drop. he loves it, though, he really does, Josh doesn't need to see to know that his cock is slowly fattening up.

'what did you do to deserve this, kitten?' Josh asks, both hands caressing Joe's arse now, making Joe let out low little mewls beneath his breath.

'I made a mistake,' Joe says, sounding almost unsure in it, like it's a question, and Josh isn't sure if he's playing dumb or not.

either way, he puts more vigor into the next spank than he would have expected himself to use. his palm throbs with a dull pain, and Joe hiccups out, 'six.'

'tell me more. what kind of mistake?' Josh runs his flat hand over Joe's arse once more, revels in how it irritates the sore flesh, and maybe he jostles the plug again a little bit.

'I kissed a bloke. I got really drunk and I kissed this strange bloke.' he sounds genuinely guilty, and Josh brings his palm down not quite as violently this time. 'seven.'

'and?'

'and I shouldn't have.'

his shoulders are shaking, and Josh slaps him one more time. 'eight.'

'why not?' and one more slap right on the forming pink mark on Joe's right cheek, before he's even got time to answer Josh's question.

'nine.' Joe's fingers scramble at the white sheets, make Josh think of a small kitten that isn't quite sure of how and when to use its claws yet, and maybe Joe reminds him too much of a real cat sometimes. 'because it's wrong. because I'm your kitten and you're my Sir and you own me.'

Josh looks down at him, how he's spilled all over the sheets, and can't help but smile, at just how sincere and undone and devoted he sounds. when he reaches out to smack Joe's arse one last time, it's not particularly hard, but still, it's enough to make a twitch run through Joe's whole body.

'ten.'

with that, Joe completely collapses onto the sheets, and Josh lets him, listens to him sniff softly for a second.

'I think you've learned your lesson for now,' he says, and Joe nods, head rustling against the pillow, still sniffling a bit.

Josh lets his hand trail down the curve of Joe's spine, strokes gently over his arse where it's turned a rather angry shade of pink, and he asks, 'kitten? is everything all right?'

again, Joe nods, although a visible shudder runs along his back when Josh touches his skin. 'yeah.' he muffles his voice further with the pillow and says, 'yeah, I just.'

'let's see you, kitten.'

Josh makes a move to get off where he's still straddling Joe's legs, and then watches him turn over clumsily, wincing a bit when his arse touches the bedspread.

'I'm just a bit overwhelmed,' Joe whisper-says, voice still shaky, and Josh reaches out for a tissue on the bedside to wipe the smudged kohl and sticky tears from under his eyes. 'it's nothing.'

'it's not nothing. you've got to tell me when you are, all right?' Josh asks, wiping at the sweat on Joe's neck. the last thing he wants to do is to hurt Joe, or to seriously emotionally scar him. 'overwhelmed. 's what the word is for.'

'I know.' Joe's limp hand swats at Josh's, motions for him to stop doing what he's doing, and he says, 'it's not the bad kind of overwhelmed, though.' he shrugs.

'you have to tell me if it's the bad kind, okay?'

'okay.' Joe looks at him with earnest blue eyes and asks, 'Sir?'

'yes?'

'come kiss me?' Joe's tongue flicks out and wets his lips, and that's all that it takes for Josh to get back to what they were doing, all the approval he needs.

'all right, kitten.' Josh leans down and connects their lips together, for the first time, slowly licks into Joe's soft mouth and makes him mewl and squirm in pleasure.

that, in turn, draws his attention to Joe's cock, nothing he hadn't noticed before, but previously, he'd been too preoccupied with Joe appearing distraught to really pay attention to it. he keeps kissing Joe, his plump lips and his chin and his neck, feels Joe's blunt fingernails scratch up his back, while his own hand slowly moves to grasp hold of it.

'mm, you're really hard,' he says into Joe's wet mouth, because he is, the way he always is after a good spanking, already dripping a bit of precome onto Josh's fingers when he strokes beneath the head. 'should do something about that, I think.'

Joe purrs, he genuinely purrs, and his hips buck up just a little into Josh's fist before he asks, feigned innocence in his voice, 'and what did you have in mind, Sir?'

for a second, Josh pretends to think. he does like to fuck Joe's mouth, lay him down with his head resting on the pillow and slowly feed his cock into his throat, but not this time, not when Joe's already loose and open and spread out just so.

his own cock is already thickening, too, straining against the fabric of his trousers, and Josh undoes the first few buttons on his shirt until he can get it off over his head. 'wanna fuck you,' he spits out, low and filthy, while he's still in the process of removing his shirt, and then unbuttons his jeans and shoves those and his briefs down past his arse as well.

Joe makes a soft sound of approval, arms ringing around Josh's neck once more to pull him in for a kiss, and like this, Josh can really feel just how aroused he is, feel the heat coming off his skin and the slickness of precome where the head of Joe's cock is rubbing against his stomach. Josh already knows that this isn't going to take long, that they'll fuck right then and just not bother with any sort of foreplay.

'get my fingers wet for me,' he whispers into the skin of Joe's cheek, pops two of them right into his lovely mouth while his other hand gropes blindly for the lube on the bedside.

technically, Joe doesn't need it, not with the plug already inside him, but he loves it, Josh's fingers pumping in and out of him, maybe even more than he loves Josh's cock. on the other hand, Josh loves watching Joe's face while he does it, feeling the tight heat inside him, and, more than anything, loves having his wet mouth around his fingers beforehand.

Joe sucks his fingers down immediately like a good pet, teeth scraping over the knuckles lightly, and Josh can't resist but thrust them in and out a couple times before he removes his hand.

'hurry it up, come on,' Joe breathes out, hips rocking softly against Josh's, and Josh would have half a mind to chastise him for that, really.

'patience, kitten,' he breathes out instead, and then lubes his fingers up properly.

'sorry.' Joe hisses a bit when Josh's hand goes to the base of the plug, wiggling it around inside him, and he asks, 'are you going to take that out?'

Josh pulls at the plug, pulls until the widest part of it is stretching Joe's hole out, the pink skin of the rim visibly straining, and right then, he gets an idea. 'kitten?'

'yes?'

'wanna try something.' he twists the plug, watches Joe's breathing hitch visibly, and adds, 'if that's okay with you.'

he strokes the edge of Joe's hole and can actually _feel_ the shiver that goes through him at that, and Joe whimpers and nods, if only slightly.

'I'll go careful, okay?' Josh asks, and then he's tilting the plug to push it back in, only this time, his index finger slides in right next to it. 'okay, kitten?'

in response, Joe does that purring thing _again_ , hips working against Josh's hand where it's not moving yet, trying to give Joe time to adjust to the stretch. the plug they've got isn't too big, maybe the width of two fingers at its widest point, but with the extra finger added, it's still a tight fit. Joe pants and rocks his hips a bit, and Josh decides to yield, crooking that finger up against his prostate and pushing against it.

the reaction is almost instant, Joe whines and squirms and his blunt fingernails scratch over Josh's back. 'fuck,' he gasps out, and Josh twists his finger as well as he can.

'do you want another?'

Joe nods, head rolling back against the pillow and messing up his ears, and Josh obliges, fitting a second finger in. like this, it's cramped, the velvet tight of Joe's insides, so Josh fucks his fingers in and out quickly. he curls them upward to make Joe mewl and fans them out, and gets exactly the reaction he desires.

'Josh, Josh,' Joe pleads, bells jingling and hips rolling frantically, his cock slapping flushed and hard against his stomach, 'please, Josh,' and just with that, Josh knows exactly what he needs.

he can tell it's not going to work like this, though, the base of the plug uncomfortable against his fingers, and besides, the fluffy fur of the tail keeps brushing against his arm when he moves his fingers.

'd'you want my cock, kitten?'

Joe whines out, 'please, please, Sir,' breathing harshly and so, so gone, and Josh leans up to kiss his swollen-bitten mouth, then the sweaty curve of his neck.

'all right, all right.'

he pulls his fingers away slowly, grasps the plug and carefully pulls it out, sets it down on the sheets, and Joe whines once again.

'sorry, kitten.'

Josh brings his fingers up to Joe's lips once again, feels his tongue swirl around both of them, and groans because there's nothing he enjoys more than watching Joe taste himself, that completely submissive blissful look he gets on his face. he pulls them back after a few seconds, then lubes up his cock, and Joe seems to know what's about to come, because his one leg comes up to hook around the back of Josh's thigh.

he breathes out, 'come on, come on,' and Josh decides to oblige, he tilts Joe's hips up with his one hand and slides in.

'mm, fuck,' Joe breathes into his ear, fingers threading into the tangled back of Josh's hair, and his hips roll back almost instantly.

Josh thrusts in and out a couple of times, feels the pressure and slickness around his cock finally, after he'd nearly forgotten how hard he is.he can almost pick out the exact moment of when he hits Joe's prostate because his face screws up and his grip tightens. Joe's incredibly tight around Josh's cock, even after the plug and two fingers, soft velvet heat that only seems to pull Josh in deeper.

'Josh, Josh,' Joe whispers in the back of his throat, fingers pulling at Josh's hair so hard it's actually painful now, so Josh wrenches his hands away by the wrists and presses them into the pillow.

'don't touch my hair, kitten.'

'I'm sorry, Sir,' Joe breathes out, and Josh presses his wrists tighter into the pillow, instructing him to stay and not move.

'you're still not allowed to touch yourself, all right?'

Joe's hands stay where they were when Josh moves his own to the sweaty hollows behind his knees, forces his thighs up and into his chest until he's got Joe all compressed and sweaty underneath him. like this, the angle's better, Josh's cock rubbing against Joe's prostate with every other thrust, and between his soft moans and clenches, he's nodding, if faintly.

'good kitten,' Josh whispers onto the heated skin above his collarbone, just before his mouth latches onto the faded mark there, making it bloom once again, and Joe whines and rolls his hips as good as he can.

for a while, Josh stays like that, sucking bruises onto Joe's clavicle and neck, a second collar under the actual one where the D ring and leash are bobbing with every thrust.

around him, Joe almost seems to burst, his hole all too slick and tight, clenching and pulling at Josh's cock, hungry, almost, his skin all over pink and heated and sweaty, beautiful. the noises he makes are beautiful, too, soft little moans that almost sound like sobs, because Joe always tries to hold it back, no matter how far gone he is, always tries to keep it down, but he can't, so his sex sounds mix in with the jingle of his ears and the collar and leash. Josh keeps his head fitted in the space of Joe's neck, breathing him in while he thrusts in steady, his sweat and his skin. Joe's hands have returned to being on his back, his neck and shoulders, not pressing or pulling or anything, just softly stroking, and it's nice, in a way, strangely intimate, but also, Joe continues to make the most lovely pornographic noises and contract around his cock, so Josh knows there's absolutely no way he's going to last.

'Josh?' Joe asks, voice compressed with his own thighs and Josh's weight on top of him, 'Josh? Sir?'

Josh looks up at him and kisses his chin, slows his thrusts down to show that Joe should keep talking.

'talk to me? please?'

for a second, Josh doesn't, just kisses Joe's neck some more, then his cheeks where his whiskers are smudged even more now, then his open mouth.

Joe whines, 'Sir?' and Josh cups his face with one hand.

'sh, kitten.' Josh kisses him again, sloppy and quick, and says, 'you've been so good today. even when I've had to punish you.' he thinks for a second, and then adds, 'I'm thinking the next time you misbehave I'll just tie you to the bed, though.' he pauses for a second, gauges Joe's reaction, how his hips are rolling up faster and how he can _hear_ Joe's cock slapping wetly against his own stomach on every thrust with the velocity of it. 'cuff you to the bedpost with your hands and feet so you're all spread out and you can't move and get yourself off.' Josh licks along the collar of bruises around Joe's neck and says, 'and then I can't punish you because I know you love that.'

Joe whines, no, flat out mewls, and kneads his fingers into Josh's shoulders, and when he's composed himself enough, he goes, 'Sir? Sir, I'm so close, I,' but then he cuts off as Josh's fingers finally swipe over the wet head of his cock.

'you are, you are,' Josh confirms, makes an effort to gather the precome, and then pushes those fingers back between Joe's pretty lips. 'you taste that? I want that, I want more, want you to come for me.'

Josh swears he can _feel_ the vibration of the groan that comes from Joe's mouth just as he licks around the fingers, can feel his insides tightening more and more frantically, his own orgasm building up heavy in his balls.

'Josh, Josh,' Joe breathes out, as if he's lost the ability to form any other thought. there's a little bit of milky fluid sticking to his plump bottom lip, so Josh leans down and licks it away, licks into Joe's mouth.

he's past even making an attempt to compose himself, head almost spinning with Joe so open and undone beneath him, so he thrusts in even faster than before, listens to their skin slap together and to Joe's crescendo of moans. he feels the orgasm build up and then release, deep into Joe's insides, shaking and knee-buckling, but he keeps rocking his hips.

'come for me, kitten, come on,' he whispers onto the corner of Joe's mouth, reaches down to give Joe's cock a few tugs and send him over the edge. and Joe comes on command, all over his own chest and clenching around Josh's sensitive dick.

when he's finished, even with this expression of complete serenity on his face, he whines a little and swats Josh's shoulder, motions for him to get off, and Josh figures that maybe he _should_ , since Joe isn't in the most comfortable position folded up beneath him. he doesn't pull out, not yet, wants to bask in the feeling of owning Joe a little longer before he'll inevitably get up and get a glass of water for Joe to drink and a wet flannel, so instead, Josh swipes his fingers through the mess Joe made on his own stomach.

'have some cream, kitten.'


End file.
